The Eds Secret
by tylerslair
Summary: this is a story where the eds go on a quest and they use stength,wisdom, and magic to defeat diferent monsters in a world totally diferent then peachcreak! not only that, there is obsticles and new characters come! will the eds ever get back to peachcreak
1. Chapter 1

**The Eds Secret**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Ed, Edd, Eddy**

**TylerslairI hope you like this fic! Here we go!**

Chp1 The Eds Secret

It was a beautiful day at PeachCreak the birds were singing; everyone was having fun, all but the Eds, of course.

"This stinks! A perfectly good scam ruined all because of Ed here." Eddy said

"I've got to admit that scam was abit too infantile" Double-d said.

"What" Ed said while looking to the left.

"oh, forget it I've got better things to do." Eddy said. He went to the playground with a angry expression. Ed and double-d went up to eddy.

Suddenly ed heard a noise.

Click….Click

There it was again. g-guys… Ed said shakily. Did y-you here that? Ed said.

Here what? Double-d asked. Click…

Ed grasped eddy and double-d. He then ran to where he heard the noise. Ed starred at something and let go of them. Ed… snap out of it wi… eddy jaw dropped down. Double –d looked at what it was. His jaw dropped down to.

Tylerslair well there you have it. Who thinks they know what is going to happen next? I won't leave you all hanging for a while. On to chapter 2! As I type, please review! P


	2. Chapter 2

The Eds Secret Chp2 Unexpected

Tylerslair well I was gone only for 30 min. LOL. Hope you enjoy! I promise to make this one 2 or 3 times larger then the last one.

The Eds where standing In front of a portal about 2 times larger then Ed.

Wow pretty! Ed said as he was walking in it.

Ed!! Shouted the other two. GET BACK HERE! They both said as they followed ed.

There was a bright light as the 3 fainted.

Oww…get your big head off of me! When eddy woke up he was outside with a rock on top of him. He moved the rock and got up ED! Double-D he shouted there was no answer. He got worried and looked around.

Eddy was in a plain. No houses around just a couple of mountains. Eddy had to admit it was beautiful outside.

Guys he said one last time hoping for a answer. He walked around for what seemed like ten minutes. He suddenly heard a big deep voice EDDY!!! He turned around and saw nothing. He continued walking and turned back forward he then ran into something big as he was turning around.

Hi EDDY!!! Your cloths look different. replied eddy.

Eddy was looking at Eds cloths witch looked like a ninja

With a long sword about 60in. long. He had a black suit with black pants. Gloves with finger holes in it with a small pouch of throwing stars in between his pants and his shirt.

Eddy looked at his cloths and had a knife and his cloths looked like a wizard with the color instead of purple (which most wizards have.) it was a dark reddish color with black pants. On his back was a backpack with a large spell book some green and blue dust in a leather blue package. No hat, but he had a belt where the knife was.

Aw man I hate books eddy said while going threw it looking for a good spell

Nope..nada… hay, here's a good spell it wrote sworflare. As he recited it his small knife grew into a sword with actual flames on it. It was about 40 in. long. The sword was a crimson color with a black line going down it. (It looked like the Eragon sword but without the dragon design on it but instead of that it was on fire.) The flames were blue apposed to being red.

……..WOW! eddy and ed said at the same time.

They hadn't noticed the were still walking. The spell lasted for a good 10 -15 minutes.

About 5 minutes later they found double-d

They didn't perceive that they were by shore.

Double d had on white suit with a gun. A computer in his black backpack with some potions that he took out and showed the other two that said poison cure and another said burn cure, poison note: this is not poison cure this is poison to poison someone or something, the other one said acid :warning do not put on human skin. uses for destroying obstacle or to defeat enemy. Double d gasp as he saw the word enemy. He then continued looking at potions the next one said power up and the next one said cure to anything but death : side effects if over dose can cause death. Use about one teaspoon this will cause you to slow down and maybe weaken you use as a last resort in battle. Double d gasped again as he read the word death then he continued

One said death cure :side effects greatly weakens. The other said speed up and the other one (sigh) said magic boost. There was a couple left and another one said powers up special attacks and the next one said increases length of all boost effects. The next wrote increases health. The last one says paralyzes enemy. (wow he must need a huge bag lol.) he had a packet of leveling up powder.

Double d though of leveling up . he guess that leveling up meant eddy leveling up by higher spell power and more spells in his book. And for ed, leveling up for him means stronger and better weapons await him along the way. And of course for double d leveling up gets him more knowledge and increases the power of his 13 potions.

And as usual, he was right and ed says butter toast lets boogie !

SHUT UP ED!! Eddy angrily replies back at his dumb friend and then he slaps Ed that will learn ya (aww poor ed.)

Eddy please this is not the time for violence!

Suddenly the grout shook.

Oh no! the alien invasion from the alien groundhogs from planet secterwrE34.67m I saw it on tv! Ed said happily.

…….What? double d and eddy said.

But they were interrupted by a large crack in the ground started to form.

EARTHQUAKE !!! TAKE COVER ! a towns person said.

Where did that ugly old man came from?! eddy said rudely.

Something came out of the ground… something BIG ! every towns person screamed .

Where do those people come from I don't se… OH MY GOD !! eddy said as he looked at a town with a sighn that said in bold letters** if you are wondering were all the towns people came from look in front of you! Oh ya this place is called uh… oh ya zerghville!(**it acutely said all of that. Lol.)

Eddy clenched his teeth.

Oh that's where everyone came fro-om-m-a AHHH!double d said screaming on the top of his lungs he stared at a huge dragon hat was about 11 feet tall. Eddy screamed with them but ed said DRAGY YAAA!!! And he went over to kill him and he stabbed the dragon and it fell and died. Double d and eddy was still screaming with there eyes closed and they were hugging each other they opened their eyes and noticed that everyone was staring at them (including the towns people.) and they began to laugh embarrassed.

Them they saw a bright white flash taking over ed.

There you go a fairly long chapter! Hope you liked it and please review!!! That's all I have to say to everyone out there (if there is anyone out there. On to chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

The Eds Secret Chp.3 The Eds Power

The light on ed soon began to grow until it went away.

Wow I feel stronger guys ! wow I have the sword of skzexCool!

Sword of what? double d and eddy said.

Skzex, a king on tv!ed said.

Oh what a marvelous sword ed!

The sword was dark red with spikes slanted on it.

Ed's cloths have changed to.

Ed had a dark reddish T-shirt with a diagonal black line going down it. On his right wrist he had a spiked wristband

He had the same black gloves but with spikes on the knuckles.

He had a sword belt carrying the sheath for the sword. The belt had throwing stars around it as it were a design

In his pouch he had large knife

He had a black headband around his head.

He carried a shurikain (a large throwing star) on his back.

He also had black boots on. one had a small knife in it.

Wow… lumpy is packed with a lot of cool stuff! Eddy said.

Incase of more encounters we all need to train. double d said

Fine with me. Eddy said

Me too ed said.

Ok, I will shoot targets while you two train with swords.

Cooool! Ed said in awe.

But I don't have a sword ! eddy said.

Use your spell book to cast the spell. double-d said

Oh, I almost forgot about that!

Sworflare! Eddy said

Eddy's knife turned back into a sword.

Lets began!

Eddy gave the fist blow and ed dogged it and in return gave a swing of his sword and eddy dogged that and cast a spell

TWISTER! Eddy shouted ed got stuck it the twister and ed slammed into a tree by its force. Ed managed to crack a small smile and jumped forward and did a triple back flip and kicked eddy backwards. Ed then swung his sword as hard as he could but eddy dogged it and did counter assault. Ed ran backwards at the attack. Eddy cast another spell.

echelon upbeat!

Eddy soon began to glow like ed did.

Swifire! A burst of flame hit ed.

Freezbolt! A bolt of frozen ice hit ed and he froze.

Meltdown! Ed unfroze.

Final light! Eddy shot at him at the speed of sound and gave multiple punches. Each one made ed fly back.

Ed fainted and the glowing stopped.

I-WON!! Eddy said and noticed he was in a new outfit.

He looked at his cloths and it was all black, his pants and his shirt.

His book was two times larger than before and had green powder red powder blue powder and black powder all In separate leather packages.

This time he had two knives and one sword. He had a pole with a blue diamond on the top. The pole had a dragon design on it.

On his wrist he had a gold wristband with some words carved into it.

Nice… eddy said looking over at double d Hay ed come look at double d here!!! Eddy shouted at ed amazed at what weapon double d had with him.

Double d had a sniper rifle with a scope. The color of it was camouflage .

Double d had on a camouflage jacket as well as camouflage pants on.

On his head he had a camouflage head band and two black stripes on each of his cheek.

Black boots with a small knife sticking out or it.

In his camouflage backpack he had a big dagger and a compass.

He also had binoculars and a grenade on his black belt which he uses to also carry his blade.

There was one more thing on his belt some sniper ammo.

He had a camouflage army hat on.

So… double d said I am a sniper from the army

Ed is a advanced ninja

And eddy I guess is a young mage.

Yup Ed replied back.

If we ever want to get back to PeachCreak we better get moving.

So the Eds began their journey to find their way back to PeachCreak.

They herd the wails of whales and chirping noises. The ocean was slowly drifting. Everything was peaceful

Until they stopped and noticed something coming from the water. Something big. There where drops of water above them.

Ed stop drooling on me! eddy angrily said.

I'm over here eddy ed said waving about three feet away from him.

Then where's this water coming from! Eddy shouted.

E-EDD-DY A-ABOVE Y-YOU double d said shakely.

What eddy said as he looked above him AHH!!!

The monster was coming for him its mouth open wide

The monster was going to eat eddy!

AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The three eds screamed on the top of their lungs.

Tylerslair- So there you go eddy is about to get eaten the 3 are all paralyzed and they all leveled up to level 2. What's in store for the Eds next?Im on to chapter 4!!!!! While I type please REVIEW!!! See you all later!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Eds Secret Chp.4 Saved…..

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!eddy screamed.

He looked down with his hands over his head.

all of a sudden eddy saw that he was in the air he looked up at a boy that was no more than 15 years old.

He was wearing a worn out white shirt with a scratch on his head.

He had blue jeans and large sword carried in its sheath and that was carried by a sword belt.

He had a shield on his back.

Who are you eddy asked.

I am irepabbal the III you may call me Steven, Steven said.

Uhh thanks for saving me! Eddy said.

This is not the time for thanks he said letting go of the vine.

Ohh right eddy said as he gazed at the monster it looked to be a kraken

That thing is going down. eddy said.

Eddy cast a spell while double d shot at it and ed swung his sword at it.

Dreadfire! eddy said.

The thing seemed like it wasn't affected to the spell.

The kraken got mad and bit eddy.

Double d gasped and looked down at the bit boy.

Double d forgot about the potions he had.

He scattered threw them and found thee one he was looking for it said cure.

He opened the bottle and put it in eddy mouth.

Eddy said wow thanks double d happy that he was not hurting any more.

He got up and joined ed and Steven in battle.

Come on double d were missing the fight! eddy said.

Ohh…. I am coming. Double d said.

Ed threw a couple of stars and the kraken began to bleed.

Bullseye ed said happily.

Steven grunted while throwing its sword at it and the sword went right threw

Oops there goes that weapon…. Ed! Can I use your Shurikain?

Sure ed said tossing the shurikain to him.

Steven caught it and did not become aware of the kraken was attacking him.

Incoming Steven!ed shouted

Huh ?steven looked forward and saw the assault. He swiftly took out the shield and counter attacked the kraken.

He stabbed the kraken in the head killing it.

Whew……….steven said at the finishing blow.

Go Steven!!!! Ed said contentedly jumping up and down.

What we miss eddy and double d said catching up with them.

It's a long story Steven said.

Well there's the death of the kraken and a new character came too! Hoped you liked it! Review as I make chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

The Eds Secret Chp.5 stumbles upon Tate's

As Ed and Steven were explaining the story of the kraken

They found themselves in a grassy field apposed from

The sand

When did we get on grass? Eddy asked

Just 10 seconds ago Double d said rolling his eyes and sighing

Ohhh………eddy said softly

THEN WHERE ARE WE AT!!!!!!!!!!!! Eddy screamed.

Some field so stop yelling Steven said.

Fine. Eddy incomprehensible said.

So how extensive will this trip be Double d? Steven asked.

Maybe 6 or 7 days. Double d stated.

7 DAYS!!!!!!!!!Eddy angrily and ruddily asked

Stop yer yellin!!!!! Steven told eddy

Yes eddy double d said.

BUTTER TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ed yelled happily with pointing his finger up in the air.

Ed stops. Eddy said.

Soon double d said that they were at a out of the ordinary looking accommodation.(Now that sounds like what double d said.)

It looks like the house of rebel ranch!!! Ed contentedly said

I can not undersand you doubl d eddy confusedly said.

That's understand you double d.double d affirmed.

You are talking third party you know that. Eddy still confusedly said.

Double d sighed and went up to the doorbell on the house.

Were you going double d? Eddy asked.

Uhh, ringing the doorbell. Why?

It's just that this place gives me the creeps. Eddy said.

Just look at it eddy said again.

The house was all black the whole thing was crooked and the roof slanted sideways. It smelled and it had mold and a lot of atrocious things I could not clarify. The screen door slammed into the house by the wind.

You just got to have faith in me eddy. Double d said.

Fine. Eddy said.

Double d rang the doorbell and it made an unusual sound.

The doors creped open by it self so they went in.

Is anyone home? Steven asked.

Ohhh. Hello my name is Tate who are you Tate asked.

They turned around and Ed said I AM ED!!!! WHERES THE ROBOTS?

There are no robots Tate said.

Oh man. Ed said dissatisfied.

I am double d. he said

I am eddy the leader of the group.

Eddy double d said mad.

I am Steven.

Nice to meet you Ed, doubled, eddy, and Steven. Tate said.

You to. Double d said

What can I do for you boys? Tate asked.

Do you have any cloths I can where? Steven asked.

Why yes I do. Tate said.

Were looking for a hotel to stay at. Do you know were we can find one double d asked?

Sure. Go up to the mountains take a left and when you hit shore take a right and it you'd be about 100 feet ahead from there. Tate said.

Thank you. Double d said.

No problem. I will get some cloths for you, steven. Tate said.

Tate brought out a black t-shirt and red pants.

Thank you. Steven said.

Your welcome oh, I found this awhile ago. You can have it.

He handed a pouch that said level up on it.

We can not thank you enough Tate.

You guys better get moving the hotel closes in 30 minutes. Tate stated.

Oh come on guys. Let's go Eddy said.

After they waved goodbye they started walking.

How old do you think he was? Eddy asked.

About 30 maybe 40 years old. Double d confirmed.

Hay what does this level up mean? Steven asked.

Leveling up is where you sometimes get new cloths like me for example I was a doctor before and by leveling up I get more items including what I had before. But now I am a sniper. double d stated

I was a ninja until I became an advanced ninja ed said.

I was a normal wizard until I leveled up to be a young mage.

Leveling up powder is what you eat to level up. or, you can level up like me and eddy did in training. You could also level up by defeating a few enemies. double d stated.

Why don't you eat that powder to level up and get more and better weapons? And maybe get some handy items.

Double d declared.

Ok Steven said as he opened the package and ate the powder.

The bright light came on Steven as he had on the black t-shirt and red pants on Tate had given him. He looked like Ed but instead of a shurikain he had a steel shield.

A red head band with a small knife sticking out of it.

Black boots like Ed but no knife in it.

The sword looked like any plain sword. A black leather sword sheath hanging on to a sword belt that had instead of

Throwing stars around it he had 2 pairs of numb chucks.

His throwing stars were in a package. The boots had steel spikes on them like Ed but Ed had them on his gloves.

On his left am there was a spiked wristband like Ed's but only Ed's was on his right wrist. He had a large dagger in his pocket. He had black hair and green eyes and his hair was spiked up. He and Ed knew that he was a Advanced ninja like ed. 

Cool outfit Steven Ed said.

Thanks Ed I like yours to. Steven said.

Hay, you know what we could be ninja brothers said.

Cool that's what I was thinking to! Steven said happy.

We need to move on. Eddy said

Oh, ya. Coming double d? Steven asked.

Yes double d said.

Onward to the mountains Ed said.

A short walk later they came to a stop.

…..Ed, Eddy, Steven…….do you here that double d said confused.

Here what? They all asked.

Oh, wait I hear it too Ed said.

Hear….eddy was interrupted by a heard of weird looking overgrown rats.

No….. The treds have come Steven said.

What are treds? Eddy asked a little scared.

No time to talk we must destroy them before they get to the hotel. Steven stated.

How do you know this? Double d asked.

I have experience. Don't let them bite you at all cost they inject poison into you. Steven stated.

At least I am prepared for that double d said holding the poison cure bottle.

Ok now we attack Steven said charging at the group of 6 treds.

With Ed following him with his sword ready he charged at one it jumped in an attempt to bite ed but ed dogged and took out a star and threw it. It hit the tred dead on.

The tred fell down to the ground dead. Ed happily

Cheered yes one down five left to go!! Ed failed to notice

That one was jumping up to his neck about to bite it. Ed turned around paralyzed and he thought is this the end for

Me? He closed his eyes and he heard a loud bang it was double d shooting the tred that was about to kill him!

Nice aim double d, thanks Ed said in a brave tone.

He thought to himself 2 down 4 to go.

Eddy cast a spell.

Flamethrower!!! A jet of flame shot the tred dead on and it died burned and crispy.

Steven was busy dogging the bite attacks so he got tired stood still and put his shield in front of him.

It was dumb enough to run into the shield. As it did it fell down dead? Steven put his head down and shook it while he laughed at the dumbness of the tred.

Double d got bored so he shot the remaining two without looking. (That's how good he was.)

As they died double d began to glow.

Double d now had camouflage jeans and a camouflage shirt. Under his shirt he had a bullet proof vest.

His weapon was a huge grenade launcher and he had a camouflage pistil in his pocket and instead of a backpack it was a army bag. On his back was a holder that carried a sniper rifle and he also used it to switch guns.

In his army bag was the same stuff as before grenades, potions, a computer, compass army knives, ammo, and the level up package. He wanted to save that for later.

But there were also new things in there, trip wire, bandages and other emergency supplies, a bomb, and pistil ammo.

He still had the black stripes. He had a watch and camouflage boots.

His gloves were all black he had a belt that carried sniper rifle ammo.

He had a band around his leg where he carried another dagger just incase.

Double d felt like he was prepared for anything.

That outfit is AWESOME Ed said. Can I se 3 pistil bullets and 1 ¼ feet of trip wire? Ed asked.

Sure ed. Double d said.

What are you doing Ed Steven asked?

You'll see. Ed said. He tied the three bullets to the wire.

Ed made it into a neckolas and put it around double d neck.

Now you look really awesome! Ed said.

Thank you Ed double d said

Hay, look there is the hotel! Eddy said.

As they came up to the hotel they had 2 minutes to spare.

Whew… we made it. Steven said.

They went up to the counter and they saw a man in a suit behind the counter.

We would like to make room for 5

That would be $100.00The man said.

$100.00 That's A RIPOFF WE CAME HERE AND SAVED YOUR DUMB HOTEL FROM TRUDS AND WHATS IT GET US NOTHING I SUGGEST YOU GET US A ROOM OR SAY HELLO TO EDS SPIKED FIST YOU'VE GOT 30 SECONDS TO MAKE YOUR MIND PAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!eddy screamed so loud that it shook the whole building.

Uhhhhhh…………….right this w-way sir the man said shakily.

Give us the best room you got eddy shouted.

Thaa-at room is-s t-taken the man said still shocked at eddy voice.

Well KICK them out NOW!!!eddy said furiously.

y-yes sir he said.

Thank you double d said.

Ed and steven were shocked. He had never seen eddy like that –none of them had ever seen eddy like that.

It was getting late so they all went to bed, all but eddy.

Stupid man $100.00 that's uhhh…. $7.00 per person. I could buy lets see here…….12 jawbreakers with that.(eddy doesn't know math lol.)

Eddy finally went to sleep…………………………….

morning

Eddy woke off the bed he thought he might of fell off. Nobody was in bed so he went to the living room rubbing his eyes.

Eddy saw that they were all playing cards. Texas holdem to be exact.

Hey eddy we just started want to play? double d asked

What does it cost? Eddy asked.

$20.00 whoever wins gets $100.00steven stated

SURE I LOVE CARDS!!!!!eddy screamed happily.

Well there ends that long chapter.

The next one will be my favorite one yet!!!!

Tell me if you like poker and you think you know whos gonna win! Lets have a vote! Why I make the chapter REWIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Eds Secret Chp.6 Poker Party

Eddy sat down at the table.

1500 chips

Bb (big blind) eddy-10

Sb (small blind) ed-5

Eddy had a6he bet 100

Dd(double d)called ed folded steven folded

Flopa66

Eddy bet150

Doubled raised 150

Eddy called

Turn A

Eddy bet 1000

Double d called

River 6

Eddy all in

Double d called

Eddy four of a kind

Double d three of a kind

Eddy wins 3005

Eddy big blind 27hearts

Checks ed all in steven all in eddy fold

Flop aak

Turn 5

River J

Ed: a4

Steven a5

Steven wins 3015

Eddy AA

Eddy all in

Steven all-in called

Flop47k

Turn4

Riverq

Eddy AA

Steven AA

Split pot

Eddy 27fold

Steven wins 3020

Eddy qq bet 500

Steven called

Flop 37q

Eddy all in

Steven folds

Eddy wins 3500

Eddy 45

Steven fold

Eddy wins 3505

Eddy55

Blinds 50/100

Eddy raise 150

Steven called 100

Flop 69a

Eddy checked

Steven checked

Turn 5

Eddy bet 500

Steven fold

Eddy wins3705

Eddyaa

Steven fold

Eddy wins 3755

Eddyak

Steven all-in

Eddy called

Flopak4

Turn8

Rivera

Eddyak full house.

Steven kk full house

Eddy wins the game with full house aces over kings!!!

WOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!!I WON $100.00!!!!

Eddy said cheerfully.

Well we all better get moving steven said.

Yah, your right. Eddy said stuffing the money in his pocket.

Eddy noticed everyone left outside so he ran out there.

Nobody was there so he walked slowly.

Eddy saw three big birds circling above him.

I hate birds he said sighing.

As he was walking the birds were getting closer to him.

GUYS!!!!WHERE ARE YOU eddy screamed out. There was no answer.

Eddy started to run scared of the birds.

He looked up and saw that they were no ordinary birds.

One of them came swooping down for eddy they were trying to attack him.

There's the poker party I bet some of you already knew who was going to win….EDDY!

Well eddy is being attacked by big birds …….nothing out of the ordinary……well please REVIEW as I make chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!I am sorry if you did not understand the poker party thing. See you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Eds Secret Chp. 7 Doomed

Eddy screamed as the birds came down for him.

One bird dived but eddy jumped out of the way.

Trying to get up he yelled out a spell he did not know.

Flashoc!!! A huge bolt of fire with electric waves was heading right ate the beast. It dogged the attack and strike eddy.

He slammed onto the ground not ready to surrender; he hopped back onto his feet.

I swear, ill kill you evil good for nothing birds! I SWEAR!!! Eddy yelled out.

Eddy took a step forward with his fist clenched.

FLASHOC!!!! He screamed.

It struck the bird dead on. As the bird died the other birds got furious and made a loud noise. Soon, three other birds came over and joined the scrap.

Oh man eddy said on the bottom of his breath.

They all attacked eddy at the same time. Without time to spare, eddy casted a quick spell.

Force field eddy said a little loud

A large shield protected him for a few attacks. It disappeared and eddy heard a few bangs. He looked over and saw double d and ed. Double d was holding out the sniper. The birds went for double d after they saw the dead bird.

Oh my double d said as he saw about 15 birds going after him. Double d exchanged his sniper as he took out the grenade launcher.

Eddy stand back! double d roared as he was waiting for the right time. Double d handed the pistil to eddy and to sniper to ed. Eddy mumbled a few words and the pistil turned in to a huge rocket launcher.

Lets kick some butt! ed yelled happily.

The Eds shot at the same time as ed took out 2 birds eddy took 5 birds and double d took out 6 birds.

Bullseye! Eddy shouted.

They all watched as the birds died.

The last birds screeched as a huge bird about 30 feet tall came out of the sky. As the bird landed it made a mini earthquake causing the Eds to fall down.

The Eds were amazed at what had happened.

Without thinking double d took out the level up powder and threw it to ed.

Ed eat the powder double d yelled to ed.

Ed nodded and did what double d told him to, eat it.

Ed lit up and became a obliteration ninja- he had one huge sword 5 ¾ feet tall. With 20 throwing stars in his backpack.

He had spiked fist and spiked boots which were black. He had steel amour on his chest. On his wrist was blades wrapped around it.

Knives were around his belt.

Double d gave him power up potion with he gulped down.

Eddy casted 2 spells.

Growth- ed grew 4 times larger making him 24 feet.

Sworflare-ed's sword sat on fire.

Ed gave the first attack swinging his sword. The bird dogged it doing a counter attack. Ed got struck and he fell down.

Struggling to get up Ed kicked the monster back before it attacks him. He hopped back onto his feet running to the bird in attempt to stab it.

Before Ed could reach it, it gnawed ed. He had a scratch

On his face and it was bleeding Quite abit.

Ed got mad and punched the beast. It flew backwards slamming onto the ground.

Take that! Ed yelled at the monster.

The spell wore off causing ed to be normal size.

Oh man! He yelled frustrated.

The Eds started shooting again. eddy had unlimited ammo do to the spell. Eddy threw the rocket launcher to ed so he could cast a spell.

Obliteration! Eddy shouted at the beast.

A couple of explosions hit the monster and It died right after that.

WOOOOHOOOOOO the three Eds shouted in excitement.

Well there is that the monster died and ed leveled up again.

As I make chapter 8 please review.

thank you for the complements revengeofED ( that name goes perfect with the story LOL)


	8. Chapter 8

The Eds Secret Chp.8 Life In The City

What now? Eddy questioned.

I guess we keep walking. Double d answered.

Eddy sighed.

Hey guys…….Ed whispered.

What is it Ed? Eddy replied

Look! Ed said while pointing to a city.

FINALY!!!!! Eddy screamed.

Maybe wee can get some rest there. Double d complied.

Land Ho! Ed yelled while running further.

ED!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!! Eddy and double d yelled.

Without paying attention Ed kept on running until he stopped at the old city.

As Eddy caught up, he saw double d way back behind them.

Hurry up double d! Eddy barked.

I am (he gasp for air) trying to (gasp) Eddy!!!! Double d said panting one last time.

Took ya long enough! Eddy hissed as double d caught up.

Ed, are ya with us?!?

Look! Ed said while pointing to a huge armor store.

SWEET!!!! Eddy yelled and everyone turned there heads to him.

Nothing to see here people. Double d announced to the towns people.

Guys??? Ed was getting ready to question until there was a mini earthquake.

What The- Eddy yelled as he saw a group of things coming towards the city.

Double d aimed his gun at it but the bullet bounced of its diamond chest plate.

Is that DIAMOND?!? Eddy yelled as he stuck his knife out and uttered a few words and instead of fire the sword was made of electricity.

Eddy lunged towards the beast and strike it but nothing.

Ed will try- ed got cut off by a surprise back attack by the second beast.

Double d slipped inside the shop and told the clerk that they were low on money and they need a weapon to defeat the trio of monsters.

I will let you borrow one but when you defeat them return it because it is the best and most expensive. Wait here.

The clerk walked to the back of the store and brought out a huge sword one foot shorter than ed and stained red with edges sharper than razor.

Here keep the armor he said as he also brought out a steel chest plate and knee plate.

Thank you double d said while putting the armor on and going outside.

Here Ed take this sword double d said as he threw it to Ed.

Ed, still weak from the attack still had some power in him.

I will DESTROY you!!!! Ed screamed.

He than lunged forward and struck the beast as hard as he could.

HIIIYAAAA!!!!! Ed battle screamed.

The beat had a crack in the diamond and then shattered the diamond.

The beast looked down than died.

I call dibs on this diamond Ed said, picking it up.

Ed, lets see if we can buy that sword with the pieces of shattered diamond.

OK!!!! Ed yelled while running into the store.

As double d watched eddy on his own he saw a crack in the diamond.

SHATTER!!!! Eddy yelled as the monsters body shattered leaving a huge piece of diamond.

I'M RICH!!!! SWIMMING IN MOOLA ROLING IN HAY!!!!! Eddy screamed while jumping.

AND IT'S ALL MINE!!!

Now double d got up and starred at the last beast.

With armor of his own, he felt more confident in himself.

Double d started shooting with the pistol and it bounced off like before.

It started laughing at double d.

It failed to notice Double d smile. Double d brought out his grenade launcher.

The beasts jaw dropped down saying Uhh-Ohh… in a weird tone.

Double d shot it dead on. It got fried, then it blinked twice and fell down dead.

Double d walked over to it, with only a fraction of the diamond he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

I better save this for later. Double d said.

Hey double d, double d saw the voice was coming from Eddy who was next to Ed witch was holding his new sword.

Were not getting any younger! Eddy yelled. Someone let us stay at this hotel for free for destroying those ugly monsters. Eddy yelled at double d.

Coming, Eddy!! Double d replied while running over to the two eds.

As the Eds walked into the hotel, they were greeted by the owner.

Hello, I am the owner of this fine establishment. You will be going to the finest room here, room 109.

Room 109 has cable TV, a waterbed, A fridge, and a indoor pool.

COOL!!!!!!!! The three Eds exclaimed.

If you need anything, just call. The man replied.

Eddy was busy bouncing on the water bed and as soon as the man left eddy said what is on TV?

He turned the TV on flickering threw the channels and stopped.

Hey, Look its me eddy said while looking at the show

Ed, Edd N Eddy.

Its when we missed the jawbreaker factory! Ed yelled

Ed, what were you going to say before? Double d questioned.

Huh, Oh ya I was wondering were Steven went. Ed replied.

I totally forgot about him! Eddy yelled

We might have lost him! Double d guessed.

Well, we cant worry now. Hey, who wants to have a swimming race? Eddy asked.

Me! Ed yelled.

Double d what about you? Eddy asked double d.

Ill pass. double d replied.

Baby. Eddy mumbled.

Ill pretend I did not hear that. Double d replied.

The two walked up to the pool and eddy was on the low dive while ed was on the high.

Well that ends that as I make chapter 9 please review.

I live right were 7 tornados passed.

I have 7 more left to go. I was going to finish later but I have no time to finish. (No Joke)


End file.
